nichefandomcom-20200215-history
World
Biomes Tiles The world of Niche is made up of hexagonal (6 sided) tiles. The color of these tiles is dependent on biome. Tiles have 2 "states" - "Empty" and "Full." Full Tile Full Tiles are tiles with permanent objects (though some can be removed). These objects are berry bushes, cacti, rocks, trees and rabbit mounds. Empty Tile Empty Tiles are tiles with nothing on them, so any creature or NPC can walk on them. Scouting Tiles also have 2 other states: scouted and un-scouted. Un-scouted tiles are tiles, which are out of any creatures sight range. Un-scouted tiles can have a chance to spawn entities. Scouted tiles are easier to travel across, because un-scouted tiles can only be traveled one at a time. The player can move a creature as many tiles as they want as long as the creature's Speed stat allows it and the tile is visible to the creature. Tile Types Acorn Tree Acorn trees can be shaken to spawn acorn piles on adjacent tiles. They also periodically produce acorn piles each day. The acorns that the acorn trees produce provide three food points. The acorns that are produced from the trees have the appearance of the ones in real life. Trees can be shaken up to three time in one day but afterward, they can only be shaken once a day. However, when left alone for some time the numbers of times it can shake increases. Although you can shake them multiple times in one day, it will not increase the number of acorns in a tile thus wasting shakes. Before the October 2016 update, acorn trees were not implemented in the game. The acorn trees were just regular trees that served no purpose other than blocking your view and acting as a barrier. The trees' leaves had a more cloudy and less detailed appearance than the new model. Berry Tile / Berry Bush Berry Bush tiles generally have an appearance of a bush, though in Savannah biomes, they do not have leaves. Berry Bushes can be harvested for berries. Berry bushes replenish all of their berries when it rains. As of the October 2016 update, the berry bushes appearance has changed from the traditional Bush like appearance, to that of a very small tropical tree. Berry bushes are often raided by bunnies, it is generally good to station a creature next to a berry bush for easy access and to guard it from the bunnies. Cactus Tile Cacti are very similar to berry bushes but inflict damage to creatures who harvest from them thus making them a last resort. Similar to the berry bush, the cactus also regenerates its berries when it rains. Mud Mud tiles are to disguise your scent. Roll in them to add 4 to your Scentless trait for 3 days. Rock Tile The rock tile currently has no use except for acting as a block/wall. Rocks can be destroyed by creatures with a high enough strength stat. Rabbit Mound Rabbit mounds are lumps on the ground and occasionally spawn rabbits. When a rabbit is found on top of a mound, it is best to station a creature on top of it to kill bunnies when they spawn. Harvestable Grass Grass tiles have a chance to become yellow. These yellow grass tiles when harvested will always produce 1 material and over a few days they will grow back, unlike the other grasses. Stump A creature can stand on top of the stump and increase their range of vision. They are good for scouting out darker places and works as a pedestal. They can be used to call for mates. They appear only on the medium and hard islands and before October 2016 the stump tile was not implemented into the game. Category:Nature